Living My Life
by neo-king-93
Summary: before anyone starts yelling at me, i'm going to mention this now MILD finn and quinn bashing, but it's just that i'm not a fan of their character, it doesn't reflect how i feel about the actors, I love Cory, that being said they wil have a change of heart and i won't bash them, KURT WILL BE BASHED/AU NO MAGIC n AU OF SEASON 3 Slash/Femslash/Het/ Rated M /I OWN NOTHING/ [POLL UP]
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you like this new story i wrote up, it's been in the back of my mind crying to me, demanding to see the light of day, and i hope you all like it :D**

**NK93**

* * *

><p>Harry took a deep breath before getting out of his 67' Black Chevy Impala, he couldn't help but fidget, all eyes were on him, and he didn't like that. Even back at Hogwarts he didn't like all the attention, he put on his black messenger bag, and took one final look at his clothes; he was wearing a white long sleeve t-shirt, and a black t-shirt over it, a grey hoodie, dark blue jeans, and black shoes. <em>You can do this Harry… this is nothing, you're a fucking Gryffindor for Christ sake's, they are brave and so are you,<em> he thought to himself.

He walked up to the doors, and entered the building, he was slightly taken aback by the scene that was showed in front him. He saw as a girl get soaked in a frozen liquid, "hey!" He called out, rushing over to the girl, she had long hip length brown hair, and brown eyes. She wore a light blue dress with a black sweater, knee high socks and black flats. "Are you okay?"

"Hey new kid get away from that loser, if you know what's good for you," the boy called out, Harry was reminded of Crabbe when he looked at the boy, except instead of being fat he was well build, he had blond hair and blue eyes, he wore a team jacket, which meant he was a jock.

"Oh yeah, well I don't listen to stupid idiots with a combined IQ of a lamppost," Harry growled.

"Don't call me stupid you pansy," the boy replied.

"I'm sorry your right, calling you stupid would be an insult to stupid people!" He retorted. The boy let out a growl and was about to punch Harry, but Harry quickly kicked the boy in the stomach, then gracefully jumped over him to stand behind him, then he kicked him one more time, causing the boy to hit the locker with a thud.

Harry went over to the girl, and picked her up, "oh god, do you need a fresh pair of clothes? I have a pair of sweats and a t-shirt," he offered.

"No thank you, this happens all the time, I have to hurry and clean my hair otherwise it's going to be nearly impossible to clean," she replied.

"I'll wait here for you, to make sure no one else throws… whatever that was in your face again," he said.

"It's alright… you don't have too, and it's a slushie," she said, going over to the bathroom.

"That was some pretty sweet moves dude," a voice called out, he turned around and saw a taller boy making his way towards him, he also had the same jacket on him as the other jocks.

"What you want to test me?" He warned.

"No! No… I'm okay, thanks for doing that… I'm Finn by the way," Finn said, sticking out his hand.

"Well Finn… the names Harry… I don't wish to sound mean, but I'm actually waiting for someone to come out of the bathroom," he said.

"You mean Rachel… she's my… girlfriend," he said, a bit possessive.

"What?" He couldn't believe what he just heard, the guy just stood there and watched her get slushied, and did nothing about it?

"Yeah… well she will be, we had a bit of break last year, but she's going to come back to me," he said smugly, Finn wasn't one to be Jealous. But the boy in front of him, he had to admit, was hot, he had that athletic build, that was being hidden by the clothes, and had a pair of piercing emerald green eyes.

"If this is how you treat your girlfriend, then I sure as hell not leaving this place," he said.

"I thought I told you that you didn't have to wait for me," Rachel said, as she walked out of the bathroom, she had a grateful smile, but it disappeared as soon as she saw Finn.

"Hey Rach," Finn said, showing her his famous lopsided grin.

"Finn… um… actually I wouldn't mind you accompanying me, I could show you the principal's office," she said, looking back at the boy.

"Thanks, I'm Harry by the way," he said, linking his arm with hers, as they walked by him, Harry bumping Finn with his shoulder.

As they walked the hall, everyone was staring at them again, "so what was that about?" He asked, turning to look down at her, he was glad he finally had that growth spurt, no longer did he stand at 5'5, he was now at 6'0, towering over the petite girl's 5'8 frame.

"What the slushie or Finn?" She asked.

"Both," he replied.

"Well… I'm not that popular, I'm slightly annoying, I'll admit it, but it's because I have a dream and a talent that they are jealous of. However, being different is bad here at McKinley, unless you're a jock or a Cheerio, who are the cheerleaders and who run this school. I'm also in my school's glee club, it's a musical group, where we can sing and showcase our talent, we even compete against other show choirs, we've won Sectionals, and Regionals, but we've yet to win Nationals, which is the biggest honor ever. Last year we were in Chicago for Nationals, but we lost because Finn thought it was a great idea to kiss me in front of the whole stage, and thanks to him, we were in 12th place. If I want to be anyone in life, I have to win Nationals, but this is my junior year, and I know this is the year we'll win, I have a feeling. Well especially with my talents, we'll win, I mean, I am the best I've won many singing competition ever since I was able to sing, and I want to be just like Barbra Streisand, who is my idol," she said without breath.

"Slow down Rachel, okay… so I can see why people call you annoying, but I think it's great to have a dream, and from what I can see… you have a passion for Broadway, you and my best friend Hermione would have tons to talk about, she also loves musical theater, her idol is Bernadette Peters, but I'm guessing it's because they both have frizzy hair," he chuckled.

"OMG! Bernadette Peters is the most musically-acclaimed Broadway actress ever, I've seen her in Annie like 15 times, but Funny Girl about 82 times," she cried out.

"Like I said, you two would have much in common," he smiled.

"So does she sing?"

"Yeah, she's great, we also had our own show choir, from Hogwarts, the Phoenix Cry," he said.

"You're from Hogwarts!" She cried out, making everyone pay even more attention to them.

"Um… yeah, remember the terrorist attacks, well the school was destroyed, many died there, but me and my some of my friends were lucky to have survived along with many other students and teachers, so they're rebuilding it, and I wanted to continue my studies, so my friend told me of this small town, and I moved here," he told her.

"Oh I'm sorry about that, but I'm glad you're here, well here's the principal's office, I'll wait for you out here," she said.

"Thanks," he said, before taking her hand in his and kissing it, causing her to blush.

***/*/*/***

The next four days went by quicker than he thought, his meeting with the principal went better than he expected, and no one seemed to have told on him on the slushie incident. Rachel quickly became a great friend, he found out that she no longer held any feelings for Finn, although she had her eye on a guy named Sam, who he was introduced, and joked about having a trouty mouth, which made Sam to retaliate by calling Harry Kurt 2.0. He also met Blaine and Trent, who were best friends, and both were gay. He found out that both boys were from Dalton, but they transferred here when Blaine's ex-boyfriend, Kurt, who is Finn's step-brother, transferred to Dalton, but after a painful break-up, Kurt didn't want to leave, so Blaine and Trent left instead.

He then met Artie, who was a sweet guy, but he didn't like being pitied on because of his disability, he was an expert in video production. Then there was Mike and Puck, both were also on the football team, once they told Harry what the jackets meant, and Harry immediately liked them, both boys didn't have much passion for singing, but protected the glee club from others, unlike a certain Frankenteen that shall remain nameless.

He also met the Cheerios, but he liked Santana and Brittany more than Quinn, he thought Quinn was a snobbish brat, and it reminded him too much of Pansy, who tried to get with every guy, including him. He didn't like Santana at first, but saw that she really cared for the club, and was especially protective of Brittany, who Harry liked immediately, she reminded him of Luna. Finally there were the new members, Rory, a foreign exchange student, who Harry had to admit was the cutest boy he'd ever seen, with the most beautiful pair of baby blues, and Marley, who looked like a mini-Rachel… except she didn't talk a mile a minute, or anything like that, but still had a million dollar watt smile, and Ryder, who was also in the football team, but really enjoyed singing along everyone.

"So Harry, do you think you might want to join our glee club?" Rachel asked, they both had the same classes, and they were currently in their Spanish class, with a poor excuse of a Spanish teacher teaching them the wrong way to write and translate someone's name.

"Um… sure why not, when is auditions?" He asked.

"Why don't you join me in a song, I promise not to over shadow you," she joked, ever since they became friends, Rachel began being more playful and outgoing, and people began noticing. She also began dressing more her age. Currently she was wearing blue skinny jeans that hug tightly around her body, a white tank top, long black drape cardigan, and black flats.

"Sure, what song?"

"The prayer, I've been wanted Finn to sing with me… but I can't stand him anymore," she sighed.

"I hear you," he nodded in agreement, Finns been getting more possessive of Rachel, when she first changed her style, and people began noticing her in a positive way, he was the first to point out that she didn't have to change for him. Then he began trying to intersect the two from meeting, it's been annoying Rachel so much that she wanted to quit glee club if Finn didn't stop.

"Harry, and Rachel, care to share with the class what you were discussing?" Mr. Schue asked them, he glared over at Harry. When Harry began to correct him on the first day, he's began to lose what little respect the class had left of him.

"Yeah, you spelled Michael wrong, you just took the 'A' out making it Michel, and that's not the same, Michael in Spanish is Miguel," he said erasing the teacher's answer and writing down in his perfectly written script.

"I see, well… please stop talking in my class," he said.

"I would if you'd actually taught the language correctly," he replied, sitting down on his seat, before Mr. Schue could retaliate, the bell rang, and both teens left.

"You shouldn't do that Harry, Mr. Schue's the glee club director," Rachel told him.

"I bet he isn't all that great, let me guess he's trying to make you guys sing really old songs that don't really express your talents as individuals, and turns downs all of your suggestions?" He raised his eyebrow, looking at her expectedly.

"Um… yeah, it's like he's trying to relive his old glory days, not giving our chance to shine, I mean sure he let us do our originals songs but that was only one time," she sighed.

"Hey let's practice," he said pointing over to the choir room, which was empty.

"I don't know, we have P.E before we go to glee club," she bit her lips.

"It's only one time, come on, don't you want to hear me sing first before everyone else?" He asked.

"Oh alright, but I don't know if Brad is inside, he's the piano guy," she wondered.

"I play piano, so don't worry about it," he offered, as he opened the door, and they walked in. He made his way towards the piano, setting his backpack right next to Rachel's near the piano, "you ready?"

"I was born ready, and we're doing the complete version, so be ready to sing in Italian," she replied, as Harry began to play.

(_Harry_/**Rachel**/**_Both_**)

**I pray you'll be our eyes  
>And watch us where we go<br>And help us to be wise  
>In times when we don't know<br>Let this be our prayer  
>As we go our way<br>Lead us to a place  
>Guide us with your grace<br>To a place where we'll be safe**

_La luce che tu dai  
><em>**I pray we'll find your light**_  
>Nel cuore resterà<br>_**And hold it in our hearts**_  
>A ricordarci che<br>_**When stars go out each night**_  
>L'eterna stella se<br>_**Oooooh ohh ohh**

Rachel couldn't believe the voice that came out of him, it was pure, and soft, but it was a perfect tenor, such force and it looked like he could easily harmonize with anyone paired with him.

Nella mia preghiera

**Let this be our prayer**_  
>Quanta fede c'è<br>_**When shadows fill our day**_  
>Lead us to a place<br>_**Guide us with your grace**_  
><em>_**Give us faith so we'll be safe**_

Brittany, Santana, and Puck were all walking by the choir room since P.E was cancelled for some reason, and they were all making their way to the room to just wait, when they heard a beautiful voice, that's when they saw Harry and Rachel singing.

**_Sognamo un mondo senza più violenza  
>Un mondo di giustizia e di speranza<br>Ognuno dia la mano al suo vicino  
>Simbolo di pace e di fraternità<em>**

_La forza che ci dia_  
><strong>We ask that life be kind<strong>  
><em>È il desiderio che<em>  
><strong>And watch us from above<strong>  
><em>Ognuno trovi amor<em>  
><strong>We hope each soul will find<strong>  
><em>Intorno e dentro a sè<em>  
><strong>Another soul to love<strong>

**_Let this be our prayer_**  
><strong>Let this be our prayer<strong>  
><em>Just like every child<em>  
><strong>Just like every child<strong>

**_Need to find a place  
>Guide us with your grace<br>Give us faith so we'll be safe_**

E la fede che  
>Hai acceso in noi<br>Sento che ci salverai

"That was… amazing Harry, you are a perfect singer," Rachel cried out, suddenly there was a sound of people clapping,

"That was some crazy shit you did green eyes," Santana said.

"You sounded like an angel," Brittany announced.

"Dude please tell us you're going to be joining us, cause man with that voice… you could easily replace gigantor, dude's as tone-deaf as a pack mule," Puck called out.

"I told Rachel I'll join, but I don't think Buttchin is going to like it," Harry said.

"Are you sure you're not related to Coach Sue?" Santana asked.

"I'm pretty sure," he replied, suddenly the bell rang and everyone began walking out of classes, after a while everyone was seated then Finn and Will came walking.

"Okay everyone we're only a few… Harry what are you doing here?" Will asked, glaring slightly at the younger boy.

"I'm here to join the club," he said.

"Fine…" Will stated, wanting to see if this boy could make an addition to the backup, he needed his two stars to win this time.

"Hey Rach, about the duet, we'll do that another time, I'm guessing lumps here won't like it," he teased.

"Harry… if you want to join this group, you can't treat your fellow students like that," Will scolded him.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear a word you said because of the serious amount of product in your hair, I swear it like you just put lard in it," he stated in a serious tone, everyone began laughing, aside from Quinn and Finn, he went over to the band and told them what to play. "Alright, this is a song that I overheard on the radio three days ago, when I just arrived, and I thought it might be a great song to sing for y'all," he said as the music began to play.

_Spend all your time waiting  
>for that second chance<br>for a break that would make it okay_

_There's always some reason  
>to feel not good enough<br>and it's hard at the end of the day _

Everyone who didn't hear his voice at first was in utter awe of the purity that he had, it was a very strong tenor that rivaled that of a Rachel's. But it also had such soulfulness that also matched Mercedes' vocal touch, it was a perfect combo of the two with a hint of Kurt and Blaine thrown in for an added bonus.

_I need some distraction  
>oh beautiful release<br>memories seep from my veins  
>let me be empty<br>and weightless and maybe  
>I'll find some peace tonight<em>

_In the arms of the angel  
>fly away from here<br>from this dark cold hotel room  
>and the endlessness that you fear<em>

_You are pulled from the wreckage  
>of your silent reverie<br>you're in the arms of the angel  
>may you find some comfort here<em>

Will didn't want to admit it, but the boy had potential, his voice was very well trained, and it could be very versatile, he would make any song justice, he already had him for lead in group number, he may be great, but he already had Finn, who was the perfect image of himself

_So tired of the straight line  
>and everywhere you turn<br>there's vultures and thieves at your back  
>and the storm keeps on twisting<br>you keep on building the lies  
>that you make up for all that you lack<em>

_It don't make no difference  
>escaping one last time<br>it's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
>this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees<em>

_in the arms of the angel  
>fly away from here<br>from this dark cold hotel room  
>and the endlessness that you fear<em>

_You are pulled from the wreckage  
>of your silent reverie<br>you're in the arms of the angel  
>may you find some comfort here<br>you're in the arms of the angel  
>may you find some comfort here<em>

Once he finished the last note, everyone began clapping and cheering.

"That was beautiful Harry!" Rachel called out, causing Finn to feel jealous.

"Way to go white boy!" Mercedes said.

"That was amazing!" Artie cheered.

"That voice can take us to win this shit," Puck grinned.

"Thank you everyone, so Shuster? Am I in or not?" Harry asked, looking over at Will.

"That was amazing Harry, you'll be a great addition, I'm sure I can find a spot for you… alright, like I said earlier," he was immediately interrupted by a cry of other people.

"That's not fair Mr. Schue, he was great, he should have a solo, with him we could actually win," Tina cried out.

"As you know I don't like to give away my solos, but I have to agree, Harry has that star quality that is needed to give us that lead in winning," Rachel said.

"Be that as it may I've decided to give the solo to Rachel, and have both you and Finn sing the duet, this is a perfect plan guys," he said.

"I call bullshit on that dude, Harry is a shit lot better than Pillsbury Dough turd," Santana called out.

"You're just jealous of Finn's perfect tone, Harry is good, but Finn is better," Quinn said, placing a hand on Finn's leg.

"God get a room you two, I swear I'm gonna vom," Santana groaned.

"Everyone, as good as Harry is, we have to consider that Rachel and Finn are the Co-Captains, and they have the leads, now this won't be up for discussion," Will called out. "Now back to what I was saying, Principal Figgins, has given us permission to perform at the Pep Assembly, so I was thinking we could do a Journey song, Open Arms, is a great song, Finn and Rachel could lead," he said.

"As one of the Co-Captains, I call on a special meeting," Rachel said, walking up to the center of the room. "As you know being Co-Captain, I can overrule any director decisions, if I have popular vote, now the whole concept of singing Journey and ruin our rep once more, will be discussed later. For now we will discuss the issue involving Harry Potter, and his role on the New Directions."

"Wait what?" Harry called out.

"Hush, now I call on a vote, all those in favor of replacing Finn with Harry, as Co-Captain, raise your hand," almost everyone raised their hands, while Finn and Will looked at Rachel as if she lost her mind. "All those opposed?" She paused, looking over the room, she smiled, "its official, Harry is the new Co-Captain, so now Harry as Co-Captain we'll have to think up of great ideas for the club," she said.

"But Rachel! I thought you loved me? How could you do this to me?" Finn cried out.

"After you caused us Nationals, your actions as a Co-Captain has been put in question, so now you have been replaced, so just suck it up," she said. "On to pressing matters, everyone who do not want to sing Journey for next week's Pep Assembly, or ever again, raise your hands," only Finn and Quinn didn't raise their hands. "It has been decided that we won't be singing any more Journey Songs anymore," she announced.

"You can't do this Rachel, as the Director, I have complete control over the set list, and if I want you guys to sing a Journey, then you will," Will announced, or more liked whined.

"Actually Nancy, you're just the Co-Director, you share the power with me, and I make all decisions over the set list, or any song choices final," a voice called from behind them, they all turned to see Sue standing there, with a grin on her face.

"Sue, I thought you gave up the position," Will said.

"I made you think I did buttchin, and I agree with hobbit here, your choices of music is as dumb as your hair is greasy, and once again, I am making fun of your ridiculous hair," she said.

"I'm going to take this up with Figgins, let see how you handle that," he warned.

"That idiot won't do crap, and you know it William, so it's best to sit in the corner, and begin taking care of your hair so you can use the grease from it as lube for your work in the corner," she said, Harry was the only one who began laughing loudly.

"That is way out of line Sue!" Will warned her.

"Yeah whatever, I came here with two purposes, one… make fun of you and your hair, check and check," she said, then she pulled out a McKinley sports bag, and threw it over at Harry. "Secondly, you scarhead, congratulations, you've made the team, I want you at practice at 5 in the morning this Monday, and be prepared to suffer." Before anyone could say anything, she turned around and left.

"Well… this was interesting, but I have to eat, so… Potter is out, PEACE," Harry said, grabbing the bag, and his backpack and threw up the peace sign.

"We aren't done!" Will called out.

"I have to think about a song for the assembly, so yeah we're done, now you can all admire the awesomeness that is my ass," he replied, grabbing Rachel, and both walking away from the group and everyone couldn't help but see what Harry was talking about.

"He really does have a great ass," Rory spoke out for the first time.

"Really dude, that's the first thing you're going to say?" Puck teased.

"Oh come on mate, tell me that he doesn't have a great ass?" He challenged.

"Got to hand it to pixie, green eyes has that ass," Santana agreed.

"Very true, it's firm and perky, but it's also very soft," Brittany called out.

"How do you know how his ass feels?" Artie asked, curious but not jealous.

"I asked if I could touch it, and he said sure, said it was a sin if he didn't allow mortals like me to admire the awesomeness that is his ass," she replied.

"Wanky," Santana smirked.

"Alright, so what do we do about the Assembly?" Blaine asked, wanting to stray from talking about Harry's backside, though he too had to admit, that it looked great.

"We could sing a Brittney song," Trent suggested.

"Nah, we did Brittney last year, and it was horrible, and I don't think Coach Sylvester is going to like us doing that again," Santana called out.

"What about blame it on the Alcohol, we never got the chance to sing it," Sam offered his two cents.

"True, but we did that drunk, and I don't think we want a repeat of what happened last time," Artie pointed out.

"How about ABC by the Jackson 5?" Offered mike.

"Nah, we could sing that during sectionals, and we can see if you can get a part," Tina offered.

"We could ask Harry, since I think he'd be more lenient towards having everyone share the spotlight," Mercedes added.

"I like the song Cough Syrup, it's really great, I mean it has a great message," Blaine suggested.

"True, but I mean we really need to think of a huge group number, not just a solo song," Trent added.

"How about we meet up at the Lima Bean tomorrow and decided there, I'll message Rachel, see if she can bring Harry," Sam offered.

"That'd be great, so it's agreed right?" Santana said, they all agreed and began to leave, leaving behind three stunned people.

"What just happened?" Will wondered, as he watched his hopes of finally gaining Emma's love and more money than the Cheerios crash and burn, all because of one foreign student.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you all enjoy this Chapter as much as I like making it, this is going to be the beginning of Finn and Quinn's big change, but sadly that means I'm going to write them off, since in my story they are going to do what they think is best for them, and they can't stay in Lima for those answers, since they fear that they'll just revert back to their old ways, I'm not going to just give them half a chapter to say bye, they will both have their own chapter for them, also I want you to comment on their reason for leaving, does Finn want a new start away from painful memories, does Quinn want Beth back and will move away from the hate to live peacefully? Give me some GOOD ideas, and I just might put it in the story, and expand on it**

**Hope you like it  
>NK93<strong>

**PS. I OWN NOTHING MUSIC/CHARACTER'S ALL BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE PEOPLE I'M JUST USING THEM FOR OUR _[BUT MOSTLY MY OWN]_ ENTERTAINMENT**

* * *

><p>Harry was surprised by how used to he was in the small town, everything here screamed dead end, but he didn't know why, but he loved that, sure it had a similar vibe to Surrey, but he kinda liked it.<p>

"I wonder how Neville and the others are… I'll have to call them," he told himself, as he got up from his bed and took a quick shower. He made his way downstairs, he was about to grab something to snack on before going to the Lima Bean to meet up with the rest of the Glee club members, when his phone rang. "Hello?" He answered.

"Hello love," a voice called out from the other side of the phone.

"NEVILLE! I was just thinking about you and the other guys," Harry beamed, as he went to grab a granola bar.

"You know you're not my type right?" Neville teased.

"Yeah right, you're not _my_ type, besides, I already have my eye on a cute and sexy Irish boy," he replied.

"Really, even after your first attempt with Seamus?"

"Actually we never went out, sure we kissed, but Lavender as always, blew it up to epic proportions, and everyone thought we were dating, not that I minded, nice to know I had a sexy Irish as my first pretend boyfriend," he smiled at the memory of his first kiss with the pyromaniac Irish.

"Oh, well how's the simple life treating you?"

"It's great, I met many new friends, I'm co-captain with Rachel, a girl who's eerily similar to Hermione, in the Glee Club, I'm actually on my way to meet them right now, how are you and everyone back there?" He asked.

"We're all grand, Seamus and Justin got together, they're currently traveling the world, Dean and Lavender got together, Parvati and Padma are still fighting over Zacharias Smith, Luna is still helping her dad with the Quibbler, Draco opened his fifth orphanage and he's still managing his father's company while designing clothes, the twins are in their element with the joke shop, and finally me and Hermione are bored with nothing to do, not a single cute guy has asked me out," Neville sighed.

"Aww poor baby, anyways, about time Seamus asked Justin out, I swear if Seamus waited a bit longer, Dean would've done something drastic and traumatizing," he joked.

"True… so me and Hermione were wondering…" Neville began.

"Oh lord, I don't like where this is going," Harry teased.

"Hush you, as I was saying, me and Hermione were wondering if it would be alright, if we moved over with you, I mean, everyone else is away, and the only people that stayed behind are Luna and the whole entire Weasley Clan," he groaned.

"ARE YOU KIDDING!? Of course I'd love it if you guys moved in with me, I mean I love my new friends, but I miss you lot," Harry cried out.

"Cool, I'll tell Hermione, and if everything goes well, we'll be there by Friday, well I have to go, Ron is making his way towards me, and I think he's trying to act… sexy… ugh," Neville gagged.

"Oh sweet merciful Dumbledore, well I'll let you go, I have to leave too, bye Nev, please give my best to everyone, especially 'Mione," he said.

"Yeah, bye Harry," the line went dead, and Harry had to contain himself as he felt happy. He quickly grabbed his jacket and left to go to the Lima Bean, ready to tell his friends the great news.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

As he arrived to the Lima Bean, he was met up with the New Directions, he was surprised to see the warblers there. "Hey Rachel, everyone," he said as he sat down after ordering his coffee.

"You're 5 minutes late Harry," Rachel called out.

"Sorry about that Rach, I had a call from my friend back in England, and they told me that he and my other best friend are going to move in with me and will come to school" he cried out, beaming at everyone with a huge billion watt smile.

"That's so cool, are they good singers?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, the three of us were known as the Golden Trio during our time in our glee club, so yeah, they're very good," he replied.

"Fantastic, we should probably start brainstorming for our prep performance… however… what are you warblers doing here?" Trent asked in a slightly cold tone, shocking the warblers.

"Nothing, just brainstorming, I mean you don't own this place do you?" Kurt retorted, acting slightly smugly.

"Listen here porcelain, you and your little orgy group get up from those seats, and gets away, or I'll do to you what I did to Azimo, and trust me sweetie, when I say… you don't want that to happen," Harry stated.

"Are you threatening us?" Kurt shrieked.

"God you voice is like a cat being neutered and in labor at the same time, and no it's not a threat, it's a promise," Harry said, before grabbing the cup of coffee that was on the table, "let's see how you're going to sing with a cup of steaming hot coffee burning your throat," he smirked and made a move to get up, the warblers quickly stood up and rushed out of the place.

"That was so hot," Santana purred.

"Thanks, but back to business, what are we going to sing for the assembly?" He asked.

"Well on my way here, I was thinking we could do Hey Ya by Outkast," Mercedes pointed out.

"It's a great song, but the thing is, it should be a power ballad, so that we can showcase our voice fully, I mean Hey Ya is a really great song, but I don't think we can really showcase our vocal prowess with a song like that" Rachel suggested, Mercedes was going to start arguing but Marley quickly intervened.

"How about we split the groups up, I mean there are 16 of us, and well we can have like a sing-off as our performance, we can find two songs that would be a great mash-up," Marley suggested.

"That's a great idea Marley, I think we should sing a Destiny's Child song, I mean it's a great group, and each song allows their voices to be amazing, not only that but it has many great dance numbers we could try" Trent stated.

"I have the perfect songs, Survivor from Destiny's Child, and I will survive from Gloria Gaynor, those are the best classic songs," Mercedes stated.

"That's great, we can assign a solo to a small group of people, since I don't think everyone can sing a part, I know it would be great if we could, but we can't, however, I know for a fact that Rachel will have a part since she's the only one I heard, and we can meet up at my house, and see who else will like a part," Harry offered.

"That sounds… reasonable," Rachel concurred.

"Alright, here is my address, meet me at my house in 30 minutes, I want two of you to set up the choreography, and I don't know who's a great dancer," Harry offered.

"Mike and Britt are your people, they are the best dancers," Blaine suggested.

"Alright, so let's meet up at my house and see who gets what verse, and we begin our dance moves, so is everyone agreed?" Harry asked, everyone nodded in agreement, "good, now on to a more annoying topic… Finnocence and Q, what are we going to do about them? Okay yeah, they're great people, inside, but from what I've seen, they have serious issues, Finn is too controlling, he's obsessed with having everything in a correct spot, and it seems like he doesn't like change all that much, and he's a huge man-child. Quinn on the other hand is a pompous bitch, who unfortunately gave her baby up, and don't ask me how I know, I have my ways.

"But she was born to have everything handed to her, and I think they both have great qualities, they just need a huge dash of reality thrown at them. What they have in common is that they are too dependent on other's approval, they rather have everyone like them because of a farce, than for who they really are," Harry said, everyone looked at him in shock.

"You got all that in just a week?" Rory asked.

"Please I got that all on my first day during 2nd through 5th period," he replied.

"Alright so how do we help them?" Rachel asked, although Finn annoyed her with his controlling ways, she knew that there was truth to Harry's words, she's seen it firsthand.

"Well we can sing them a song, show them that we're here for them, let them know that we don't care who they are, or what other's think?" Trent asked.

"We did that when she was all preggers, but I think it's a good idea," Puck said.

"True, but I don't think just some famous song will do it, we need an original song, one that will allow us to show true emotions," Harry stated.

"So you want us to all write an original song?" Marley asked, she was excited, she wanted to show the guys all of the new songs she had written, and hopefully they would like one to sing in front of an audience.

"Yeah, I might have a few ideas, but I don't know," Harry sighed, as he pulled his hand through his hair, that made Rory shiver slightly, and only Ryder noticed.

'You okay Rors?' Ryder asked, ever since both boys entered glee club they became great friends, not just because of that, but also because Rory was actually staying over in Ryder's home for the school year.

'Yeah, it's just… I don't know how to explain it, but I think I'm falling for Harry Ry,' he sighed silently.

'I can see that, I see the way you eye rape him at every turn,' Ryder teased, and laughed silently watching Rory turn bright red from embarrassment.

"I don't do that!" Rory exclaimed out loud, everyone heard him and looked at him with a questioning look on their face, causing the young boy to blush redder than a tomato, while Ryder was trying so hard not to laugh.

"Is something wrong Rory?" Harry asked with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Um… no… I uh… I'm okay… just a bit nervous… you know singing in front of a large group of people…" Rory lied, although if he wanted to admit, it was also partially true.

"Don't worry dude, we're gonna all be there to help," Puck stated, everyone minus Rory, Rachel, Marley, Ryder, and Harry turned to look at Puck in shock, "what?! You think I'm some heartless fucker? Give me some credit," he growled.

"No, it's just this is just the first time you've ever been nice to anyone, if it wasn't just some elaborate plan to fuck the living daylights out of them," Santana stated.

"I don't always think about sex bitch," Puck growled, although he wouldn't admit to it, but what Santana said held some truth to it, a part of him did want to have sex with the little Irish boy, just thinking about it made his cock twitch, although another part of him wanted to be with the emerald eyed boy, he imagined Harry's lips wrapped around his cock.

"Alright then, how about we end the meeting here and find out how to help Quinn and Finn out, I'll text you all my address, don't worry, Rach gave me all of your numbers, so I'll see you all in my house, I'm going to set up some stuff really quick, anyone need a ride to their houses?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, could you take Rory home, I have to stop by the auto shop and ask Kurt's father for a job opportunity, he told me to come by today," Ryder said, Rory looked at Ryder in shock and betrayal.

"Sure no problem, anyone else?" Everyone shook their heads, and Harry just smiled at Rory as they both went to Harry's car. "So Rory where are you from, if you don't mind me asking," Harry wondered.

"A small town in Ireland, in Enniskillen, near Dublin," he replied.

"That's so cool, I have a friend who's from Ireland as well, but I can't remember where he was from, but he's really kind," Harry replied, as he remembered the pyrotechnic teen from school, they continued to have small talks before arriving at Ryder's house.

"Um… thanks for the ride…" Rory muttered, he was about to leave but Harry stopped him.

"Hey, are you sure you're okay?" Harry asked, genuine concern covering his face.

"Yes… everything is okay… um… thanks anyways…" Rory replied blushing and fidgeting, before thanking Harry once more for the ride and getting out of the car and walking up to Ryder's house.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Everyone was in awe once they arrived at Harry's house, it was a two story house, the outside look a little like Rachel's house, but once inside, the living room took up the whole house, connecting it to the kitchen, a hall straight down the doorway had three doors, the bathroom, which had a door-less shower, with only a large wall covering up someone's body, the storage room that had all the cleaning supplies, which was almost as big as the bathroom, and the door leading to the basement. The second floor had four rooms, three regular rooms, with the bathroom across from them, and the master bedroom with its own bathroom.

"Dude this place is bitchin," Artie called out.

"You have a fucking flat screen TV!" Puck whistled.

"You got cable?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, and before you're thinking about watching a game just know that I had a stripper pole installed in the basement, and I won't tell you who's it for," Harry sang, as everyone looked at him in shock, and followed behind him to the basement, when they got there, they were shocked to see that Harry was a right, there was a stage at the back of the basement, with a pole at the center of the room, with runway platform, there was a long table to the left filled with snacks and food, and with different types of drinks and alcohol.

"Damn Harry, this is going to be great!" Puck called out.

"I know, so who wants to be the first to sing, I mean we'll have a party, there are food drinks ready, so… who's ready to party!" Harry called out, everyone began cheering as they began to drink up, with Rory, Ryder, and Marley only drinking sodas.

"You have a stage, I'm so down for this, 'bout to show y'all a true diva," Mercedes called out, as she began making her way towards the stage, she pulled up the song she was going to sing and began the music, everyone began dancing around;

_I bust the windows out your car  
>and no, it didn't mend my broken heart<br>I'll probably always have these ugly scars  
>but right now I don't care about that part<em>

_I bust the windows out your car  
>After I saw you looking right at her<br>I didn't wanna, but I took my turn  
>I'm glad I did it, 'cause you had to learn<em>

_I must admit it helped a little bit  
>to think of how you felt when you saw it<br>I didn't know that I had that much strength  
>but I'm glad you see what happens when<em>

_You see you can't just play with people's feelings  
>Tell them you love them and don't mean it<br>you'll probably say that it was juvenile  
>but I think that I deserve to smile<em>

Harry was making his way up the stage and began dancing with Mercedes as they moved around in perfect sync, before Mercedes led him to the pole and he began moving around with such unnatural grace, Rory and Puck were entranced by his moves.

_Ha, ha, ha, ha, I bust the windows out your car  
>You know I did it, cause I left my mark<br>Wrote my initials with the crowbar  
>And then I drove off into the a dark<em>

_I bust the windows out your car  
>Hey, you should be lucky that that's all I did<br>after five whole years of this bullsh**  
>Gave you all of me, and you played with it<em>

Santana soon joined Harry as they began 'fighting' for the pole, both moving their hips, as they harmonized along with Mercedes, everyone so into the dance that no one noticed Kurt and the Warblers arriving at the scene, and watching Santana and Harry dance sensually.

_I must admit it helped a little bit  
>to think of how you felt when you saw it<br>I didn't know that I had that much strength  
>but I'm glad you see what happens when<em>

_You see you can't just play with people's feelings  
>Tell them you love them and don't mean it<br>you'll probably say that it was juvenile  
>but I think that I deserve to smile<em>

_Bust windows out your car  
>but it don't compare to my broken heart<br>you can never feel how I felt that day  
>until that happens, baby you don't know pain, no<em>

_You should know it  
>I ain't sorry, you deserved it<br>after what you did to me you deserved it  
>I ain't sorry, no, no, no<em>

_You caused me pain  
>Even though what you did to me was much worse<br>I had to do something to make it hurt, yeah_

_Oh, but why am I still crying?  
>Why am I the one who is still crying?<br>Oh, oh, you really hurt me, baby  
>you really, you really hurt me, babe<em>

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey  
>Now watch me, you<br>Now watch me  
>I bust the windows out your car<em>

Everyone cheered as the song ended, however the moment was ruined when they looked over and saw Kurt with the Warblers, Kurt with glaring at Mercedes with a hurt expression.

"What are you guys doing here?" Trent asked.

"We were told to come here, the door was opened so I thought someone broke in, but then we heard music and began to investigate," Kurt replied.

"What are you now? Nancy Drew, and besides I didn't invite you porcelain, I invited Sebastian, Jeff, and Nick, since they're the only cute ones, everyone else, please leave," Harry said politely, Rory and Puck look slightly put out.

"No, you invite one of us, you invite us all," Kurt sneered pathetically at Harry, as he folded his arms.

"I don't think you understand something, you are in MY house, meaning that asking you to leave was a polite suggestion, I have the right to kick your asses out, I can use force if I so like, so you have ten seconds before turning around and leaving, otherwise I'll have to kick you out, and we don't want that do we?" He said calmly, with a smile on his face.

"You know what I'm out of here," Kurt shrieked, as he turned around and left, "come on guys," he ordered, everyone began to leave by Sebastian, who looked like he wasn't going anywhere.

"I'm good," Sebastian said, surprising everyone.

"What?!" Kurt cried out.

"I'm bored, and I was invited, so I might as well party," he said.

"Stay and you're out of the Warblers!" Kurt snarled, everyone gasped, as they knew Sebastian was a very important piece to the group.

"Then I'm out, good luck finding my replacement," Sebastian replied, smirking, he has had enough of Kurt's tyranny, everyone was okay with it, because he was able to hit the pitches no one else could, but it didn't mean anything to Sebastian who was over being treated like second best.

"Uh… I… you… FINE let's go," Kurt stuttered before glaring at Sebastian and leaving him alone with a shocked New Direction.

"So… who's ready to party?" Sebastian asked smirking, however he was hiding the pain from being kicked out without anyone defending him, so much for unity.

"You know you don't have to stay at Dalton if you don't feel like it," Trent spoke up after a while.

"Don't worry Trent, I'm actually transferring to McKinley, I start school next Monday, I was going to leave Dalton either way, so don't worry about me… anyways, I thought this was a party, where's the music?" He asked.

"Well then… let's continue!" Harry called out, as they broke form their shock and began to partying, this was now a welcome to McKinley Sebastian.

"So now that that's over, how about someone else sings something," Puck said.

"I'll go, I've always wanted to sing on a stage, come join me Rory," Ryder said.

"Um… sure, okay," he said as they both went up to the stage and picked the song they were going to sing, then the music began.

[**Ryder**/_Rory_]

**What I want, you've got  
>but it might be hard to handle<br>like the flame that burns the candle  
>the candle feeds the flame eh, eh<strong>

**What I've got is a full stock  
>of thoughts and dreams that scatter<br>you pull them all together  
>and how I can't explain oh yeah<strong>

_Well well you_ (**I can't go for that**)  
><em>You make my dreams come true<em>  
>(<strong><em>I can't go for that, I can't go for that<em>**)  
><em>Well well well you<em>  
>(<strong>I can't go for that<strong>)  
><em>Oh yeah you make my dreams come true<br>_(**I can't go for that, I can't go for that**)

_On a night when bad dreams become a screamer  
>When they're messin' with a dreamer<br>I can laugh it in the face  
>Twist and shout my way out<br>And wrap yourself around me  
>'Cause I ain't the way you found me<br>And I'll never be the same oh yeah_

Harry smiled as he saw how happy Rory was when he was singing, how at peace he was, dancing along with Ryder, they complimented their voice perfectly, as if they've been doing this all their lives, soon everyone was dancing around and having fun.

**Well 'cause you** (_I can't go for that_)  
><strong>You make my dreams come true<strong>  
>(<em>I can't go for that, I can't go for that<em>)  
><strong>Well well well you<strong>  
>(<em>I can't go for that<em>)  
><strong>Oh yeah you make my dreams come true<strong>  
>(<em>I can't go for that, I can't go for that)<em>

**Oh listen to this**

**_I'm down on my daydream  
>But that sleepwalk should be over by now<br>I know_**

**_Yeah, you_**  
><em>I, I'll do anything that you want me to<br>I, I'll do almost anything that you want me to_  
><strong>You make my dreams come true<strong> (_oh yeah_)  
><em>I, I'll do anything that you want me to<br>I, I'll do almost anything that you want me to_  
><strong>You make my dreams come true<br>**(_I can't go for that_)  
><strong>You make my dreams come true<strong>  
>(<em>I can't go for that, I can't go for that<em>)  
><strong>You make my dreams come true<strong>  
>(<em>I can't go for that, I can't go for that<em>)  
><strong><em>You make my dreams come true.<em>**

As the song ended, everyone cheered, as Ryder and Rory bowed, although Rory was blushing madly at all the attention he was receiving.

"That was great Rory, Ryder, good job!" Harry said.

"Thanks Harry," Ryder beamed.

"Y-yeah… thanks… Harry," Rory blushed slightly.

_I guess I have a new mission in life, make sure Rory gains enough confidence to talk to Harry,_ Santana thought as she began planning how to make shy Rory into a badass, without using sex, which was going to be a challenge, and if there was one thing Santana loved more than sex, was a matchmaking challenge, and she was planning to make this one a good one.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

As everyone celebrated back at Harry's house, a few miles away… or rather all across the pond, a certain Red haired teen was planning his future wedding, smiling as he wrote [Mr. and Mr. Potter] inside a heart in his journal. Soon he was going to be the richest man in the world, but there was a slight problem to his plan… the groom… Ron didn't know where Harry was, everyone else did, but they wouldn't tell him. _Soon Harry, I will be with you soon, no one will tear us apart, and if you don't think I'm the one for you, then I'm not above forcing you to be mines,_ he thought as he began his planning.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like this chapter, I'm going to TRY, emphasis on try, to post two chapters up before the 21st of December, since I'm going to go to Australia to visit my Sister and my brother-in-law, it'll be the first time i'm going solo so i'm scared, and I'll wont be back until the 10th of January so I'll try to post two chapters before i leave<strong>

**ALSO the poll is up, and this will decided the fate of Schuester in this story, I don't like him that much, as you can tell, I think he's to... I don't know what, but I just don't like him, so I'll leave his fate in your hands, if he leaves I'll have someone else take his place, it will a singer of your choice and be Emma's love interest, so it won't be a female singer like Queen B, but he'll have a different name, so look forward to it :D**

**NK93**


End file.
